HP e a Revolta dos Sangues Ruins: Parte II
by Luis Duduardo
Summary: Continuação da Parte II. Harry disse que amava Hermione, mesmo namorando Rony.
1. O Tratado de Carolina

Harry Potter e a Revolta dos Sangues Ruins- Parte II

Harry Potter e a Revolta dos Sangues Ruins- Parte II  
Carolina Chyito.

**Resumo**: Harry agora está assoprando 17 velinhas, ele começa seu aniversário confiante, mas isso tem um fim, quando ele começa a desconfiar que novamente o mundo dos Bruxos poderá correr perigo por sua culpa, dessa vez não pelo falecido Voldemort e sim por sua esposa que deseja vingança com ajuda de suas amigas malignas.

Harry ainda está pensando em quem não devia, desejando a garota do seu melhor amigo, o que dificulta ainda mais a amizade de Harry e Rony.

Carolina ganha aliados para combater Hermione, com a intenção de fazer Harry sofrer até seus últimos segundos de vida.

Juntamente com Rony, Harry irá proteger a vida de Hermione até o último instante possível, prometendo a todos, sua própria morte no lugar dela.

Uma fanfic com muito romance, aventura e drama.

_Continuação da Revolta dos Sangues Ruins._

**Capítulo 52  
O tratado de Carolina. **

Carolina Chyito, esse era o nome daquela mulher, loura, escrevendo uma carta, em volta de milhares de pergaminhos amassados, molhando a pena no tinteiro e raspando no pergaminho, amassando um ou outro a cada 10 em 10 minutos sem se importar em economizar nada.

Uma luz iluminava pouca parte daquele escritório, o céu já estava escuro, mas ela parecia disposta a passar a noite inteira ali, escrevendo algum artigo e se fosse interrompida arrancava alguns fios de cabelos e gritava vários palavrões.

- Francamente, me esqueçam! - berrou pela segunda vez - Seus bandos de inúteis, me deixem sozinha!

A garçonete com medo de perder seu empregou engolia aquilo como sempre e se retirava da sala, ainda sorrindo (era obrigada a fazer isso; porém ganhava superbem para interpretar essa cena).

- Ahhh! - berrou como se tivesse cavando há vários dias e tivesse finalmente achado o tesouro perdido – Terminei! - e deu um beijo na carta parecia feliz com o próprio trabalho.

Imediatamente agarrou ao telefone, apertou dois números e disse.

- Preparem minha moto, estou de saída.

- Sim, senhora!- e desligou o telefone na cara da secretária como se estivesse querendo partir em dois.

Carolina girou em sua cadeira sem mover um músculo se quer, exceto os dedos que tamborilavam nos braços, se levantou, agarrou sua bolsa, jogou pelo corpo fazendo um traço diagonal em seu tronco, deu a volta na escrivaninha ainda tamborilando os dedos nela e rebolou até a porta.

Com um estalo ela empurrou as duas portas e foi batendo os sapatos, os guardas a contemplaram.

- Quero que os dois mantenham contato comigo no meu celular - respondeu sem olhar para trás, caso precise de ajuda, vão correndo.

- Sim, senhora - responderam eles em coro, voltando a abaixar as cabeças.

Carolina continuou desfilando e foi até a escada, não enfiou o dedo no botão como normalmente fazia para a escada se mexer, ela foi andando, estava com pressa, passou pelo balcão.

- A moto está pronta? - perguntou sem ao menos parar para olhar na cara da secretária.

Se alguém a entrevistasse e perguntasse qual era a cor dos cabelos de sua secretária, honestamente ela chutaria preto, errando.

- Sim, senhora - respondeu a secretária.

- Ótimo.

E continuou desfilando, as portas automaticamente se abriram permitindo sua passagem, dois homens estavam alisando a moto com um pano.

- Aqui está - disseram eles estendendo os braços para ela passar.

- Ah, já era tempo - resmungou ela montando na moto e acelerando ao mesmo tempo que cantava pneu.

Logo ela se deparou com a luz do luar, continuou dirigindo como se o mundo estivesse acabando atrás de si, passando por milhares de carros que assistiam ela passar em alta velocidade, ficando todos totalmente assustados ou a julgando uma louca.

- Sai da frente!- murmurou ela tendo de escolher rapidamente entre a esquerda ou direita, optou pela direita e quase atropelou uma velha que passava, mas por sorte, seu neto a tirou do caminho.

Ela chegaria em quase uma hora se fosse correndo de moto até a velocidade máxima permitida, mas ela havia exagerado e com isso fizera em meia hora o percurso até uma grande Mansão negra, com o jardim todo destruído.

Tirou o capacete, encaixou na moto e contemplou a enorme mansão, parou em frente ao portão olhando os jardins destruídos e negros como se tivessem acabado de pegar fogo, lembrou rapidamente da Sede do seu marido, encaixou seu dedo na campainha.

- A senhora deseja alguma coisa?- perguntou uma voz aparecendo no mesmo instante na frente dela.

- Ah, gostaria de falar com Narcisa Malfoy.

- Narcisa? Tem horário marcado?- perguntou ele correndo os olhos pela prancheta.

- Não exatamente, eu precisava falar urgente com ela - disse meigamente e sem paciência.

- Vou falar com ela e já lhe dou a resposta - disse ele que ia entrando na cabine mas ela o impediu com um estralo no objeto que segurava com as duas mãos.

- Se você entrar, eu atiro! - disse ela meigamente apontando uma arma na cabeça dele, tratava mais de um brinquedo, ou era o que parecia.

- Não, senhora, não me interprete mal, estou fazendo somente o meu serviço.

Carolina engatilhou a arma fazendo um pequeno estralo.

- É só dar um passo a frente e verá que eu não estou para brincadeiras.

- Ok, ok, pode entrar!- disse ele tirando o molho de chaves da cintura e com as mãos trêmulas tentando encaixando na fechadura velha e surrada, mas não conseguia e acabou deixando a chave cair no gramado, Carolina sem paciência agarrou o molho, mas nisso ele deu uma joelhada em sua cara, fazendo a mulher cambalear para trás e apoiando na moto para que não caísse no chão, enquanto isso ele tentou correr. Entre os cabelos bagunçados, Carolina deu um tiro no meio das pernas do zelador e voltou a engatilhar.

- Não brinque comigo! - disse ela indo até o portão, zangada.

O portão velho e enferrujado se escancarou, Carolina apontou a arma na cabeça dele e disse.

- Me leve até ela.

- Mas senhora...

Ela suspirou e disse.

- Acredite, não estou nada sorridente pela joelhada em mim testa - e fez um carinho irônico nele.

O guarda a guiou até a porta, exatamente em frente ao Saguão da Mansão, com total arrependimento pelo que fizera minutos antes.

- É atravessando aqui - informou com o dedo.

- Obrigada - disse ela guardando a arma - Na volta eu dou a gorjeta.

Carolina empurrou a porta e entrou no Saguão, não foi questão de segundos e uma voz apareceu.

- Quem é você?- e apontou uma varinha para o seu peito.

- Pirralho, ou você tira essa varinha dos meus seios ou você vai realmente sentir o prazer da morte! - disse ela contemplando o começo da varinha, até o fim, fixou os olhos nas mãos branquelas do menino.

- Quem é você para me chamar de pirralho?- disse uma voz rouca.

Carolina arrancou a varinha das mãos do garoto e jogou no chão.

- Onde está sua mãe?

O garoto louro bufou.

- Que te interessa?- berrou encarando-a.

- Olha garoto, sinceramente não estou para brincadeiras, você deve ser quem...?

- Draco Malfoy - respondeu secamente.

- Certamente deve ser filho deles, bom, preciso falar com sua mãe, você já deve ter ouvido falar de mim, sou Carolina Chyito, esposa de Lord Voldemort.

- A-Ah, você não é bem vinda aqui - respondeu secamente apertando a varinha com mais força.

Carolina rodopiou ainda com a varinha apontada para ela.

- Eu terei de procurar sozinha o quarto de sua mãe?

- Já disse que você não é...

Uma fumaça negra predominava o lugar, Draco já não enxergava mais nada, apenas dois olhos brilhando no escuro, Carolina não estava usando a varinha para fazer feitiço algum.

- Filho, não se meta - respondeu a voz de sua mãe soando pela escuridão sem fim.

- Mãe, eu não acredito que você vai se envolver com esse tipo de gente - berrou Draco cerrando os punhos.

- _Estupefaça! _- berrou Carolina apontando para Draco que colidiu contra uma estante próxima e escorregou por ela, caindo inconsciente no chão- Acho que já podemos tratar dos nossos assuntos particulares, Narcisa.

- Honestamente, Chyito, ninguém a chamou aqui!- disse quando aos berros enquanto olhava para o filho jogado no chão.

- Oh, cara Narcisa, você vai ficar feliz com a minha proposta.

Narcisa ainda deslizando a mão pelo corrimão desceu alguns degraus ficando de frente a Carolina.

- Não estou a fim de aceitar proposta nenhuma, ou já esqueceu que meu marido morreu por culpa sua e do seu marido? - perguntou quase aos berros apontando no peito de Carolina.

- Você vai gostar dessa, ao menos tente ler - disse puxando um papel de sua roupa e entregando à Narcisa.

- Hm... - disse ela puxando o papel da mão de Carolina com violência.

Ler naquela escuridão era praticamente impossível, ninguém mesmo conseguiria ler alguma coisa naquela escuridão, Narcisa puxou a varinha murmurando um Lumus zangado e começou a percorrer os olhos pelo pergaminho.

- Você está falando sério? - perguntou Narcisa com os olhos acima do pergaminho.

- Você acha que eu gastaria meu tempo à toa com você, querida?

- Ah - disse ela dobrando o pergaminho - Se for dessa forma, eu aceito as condições!

Um sorriso ficou estampado no rosto de Carolina que estendeu a mão direita.

- Boa escolha - disse sem receber resposta com a mão paralisada no ar.

- Ah, obrigada, mas foi muito tentadora - respondeu virando as costas - Vocês querem mesmo acabar com o Potter?

- É, talvez se acabássemos com a amiguinha dele antes, seria melhor.

Narcisa ficou rodando o dedo na poeira do corrimão, com os olhos atentos no círculo que fazia.

- Que finalidade terá isso?

- Você não leu o contrato direito, né?- disse Carolina - Você não percebe? Com a morte de Sirius a conta de Gringotes de Black passou para Potter.

- Quem disse que Potter aceitou a conta do seu padrinho?- perguntou Narcisa elevando o tom de voz.

- Mesmo o Potter não querendo, a conta foi transferida para ele, entende?

Narcisa pareceu entender pouca coisa, tirou o dedo do corrimão de ouro e começou a limpar nas vestes, tentando perder as teias de aranha.

- Seria mais fácil assaltar Gringotes, não seria?

- Narcisa, francamente, você não pode ser tão burra! – berrou Carolina - Para chegar a conta de Sirius deve ter milhares de obstáculos.

- Sirius tem tanto dinheiro assim?- perguntou Narcisa erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Carolina bufou em resposta.

- Ele é a pessoa mais rica da Inglaterra! Acha isso pouco?

Narcisa ignorou e deu uma volta completa em volta de Carolina.

- Por que está me chamando para fazer parte desse plano?

Carolina colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha, bufou e disse.

- Eu, você, Sibila e Dolores seremos invencíveis e finalmente vou me vingar do Potter, além de que, teremos a conta de Gringotes para nós, então, aceita a tal proposta?

Narcisa fixou os olhos no filho deitado na escuridão e colocou o dedo no lábio, com certo ar de dúvida.


	2. A senhora Figg

Capítulo 53

**Capítulo 53  
Sra. Figg.  
**  
A rua dos Alfeneiros anunciava uma grande chuva antes da chegada das 5:00 horas, o que era praticamente uma novidade para todos moradores da vila, o vento arrastava apressadamente as folhas como se houvessem garis invisíveis.

O céu ganhava tons acinzentados escuros e a rua menos movimentada da cidade de Shurey, estava estaria em grande destaque agora, entre as mais movimentadas.

As janelas das casas se debatiam com o vento a todo momento, as plantas de algumas casas estavam voando pelos ares e grande número dos carros se encontravam guardados nas garagens de suas casas.

Harry Potter, um menino magricela, com uma cicatriz fina na testa, assistia tudo na janela de seu quarto na casa dos seus tios, se divertia ao ver as pessoas correndo para salvarem suas casas, carros e qualquer outra coisa da chuva, era no mínimo divertido quando não se tinha nada para fazer naquelas longas férias de verão.

Harry Potter era um garoto que cursaria seu sétimo ano (e último ano) na melhor escola de Magia e Bruxaria, juntamente com seus antigos e novos melhores amigos: Rony, Draco, Gina, e sua amada, Hermione.

O garoto possuía uma aparência doentia, era magro e estava crescendo exageradamente neste verão, percebeu a diferença quando foi cumprimentar sua tia no início das férias, ela estava bem menor que o garoto. Não era para tanto, estava completando em poucos dias os seus dezessete anos!

Harry Potter pertencia à Grifinória, uma das casas de sua escola, era apanhador do Time e disputava o cargo de Capitão com seu amigo Rony Weasley, não só o cargo de capitão como outras coisas também, mas não vamos tocar nesse ponto, pois isso fazia o garoto ficar extremamente aborrecido.

- Harry, o almoço está na mesa - informou a Tia meigamente.

A atitude de seus tios mudara radicalmente de um verão a outro, todos estavam percebendo essa grande mudança, principalmente uma Senhora que morava ali perto, na qual Harry costumava visitar semanalmente sua casa, pois os tios saíam e deixavam o garoto lá, com seus gatos.

Harry arrumou os óculos que escorria pelo nariz suado, estava novamente olhando a janela, agora sem dar atenção alguma para o que acontecia ao lado de fora daquele quarto, estava só se alimentando de grandes e falsas esperanças de que em breve Hermione mandaria uma carta, ao menos dizendo que estava querendo vê-lo. Apesar do modo que seus tios o tratavam que era bem melhor do que antes mas o garoto se sentia _entediado_ de ficar dia e noite sem fazer nada, exceto pela companhia de seu primo Duda, a solidão era sua companhia, precisava de alguém, como Hermione. Sem dúvida, ela era insubstituível.

- Harry! - chamou novamente, sua tia.

- Já vou - respondeu no alto da escada, emburrada, dando uma última olhada na janela com uma enorme esperança de ver uma coruja sobrevoando o céu acinzentado, mas nada.

O garoto teria ido diretamente para a cozinha se não fosse pela campainha irritante soar pela casa.

- Quem será?- perguntou a tia se levantando da mesa e metendo sua cara de cavalo para fora da cozinha.

- Eu atendo - disse levantando a mão até a maçaneta gelada, aproveitando que já estava a caminho da cozinha.

Harry abriu a porta e deparou com uma figura com de uns 60 anos, era Sra. Figg com segurando um guarda-chuva e ao seu lado um gato, assim que a porta se arreganhou ela não tardou em abraçar Harry com muita força, deixando o garoto bem confuso.

- Sra. Figg, a senhora está me machucando! - disse com falta de ar.

Ela soltou Harry e contemplou Petúnia que parecia não entender nada, com certo ar de preocupação que pairava entre os três.

- Quem você pensa que é para manter um jovem desses trancado aqui?- perguntou ela apontando o guarda-chuva para Petúnia que parecia assustada, ou até mesma a julgando uma louca.

- Sra. Figg, eu lamento, mas a Sra. está delirando, eu não estou mantendo o garoto trancado aqui, você sabe muito bem o porquê dele estar aqui!

- Eu sei e sei coisas que vocês deveriam ter contado a ele, me envergonho de saber, Petúnia Evans! POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO CONTOU AO GAROTO?

Atrás de Petúnia se encontravam os olhares curiosos de Duda Dursley e seu Tio Valter, um homem imensamente gordo, que se não fizesse um regime urgente empacaria na porta com facilidade.

- Não estou entendendo - disse Petúnia com um sorriso no rosto, Harry não soube identificar se o sorriso era falso ou não.

- Acho que você deveria ter contado, você está me dando náuseas! - berrava ela com falha na voz, Harry deduziu que estava delirando, talvez fosse a preocupação por causa da chuva, ou até mesmo a ventania deve ter feito com que o seu cérebro ficasse desmiolado.

Duda olhava tudo aquilo espantado e curioso, Tio Valter parecia ter entendido.

- Duda, vá para o seu quarto! - resmungou Valter autoritário.

Petúnia enxugou as mãos mais uma vez no avental e disse, ainda tentando manter o sorriso em seu rosto.

- Sra. Figg vamos conversar sobre isso - tentava acalmar.

Harry olhava aquilo, ela estava extremamente zangada.

- Já deveriam ter conversado - resmungou ela se virando para Harry - Vamos garoto, siga-me - indicando com a mão ela entrou pela cozinha, Valter e Duda subiram as escadarias, Harry se divertiu por um segundo ao imaginar que eles poderiam descer rolando dali.

Harry de cabeça baixa sem entender nada, seguiu a Sra. Figg, ou se não fizesse isso era capaz de receber uma guarda-chuvada na cabeça, não se apressou em se sentar na cadeira, logo Petúnia entrou e fechou a porta.

- Lamento não ter contado para o garoto, foi uma falha minha, a senhora me descu... - ia dizendo com uma cara séria e cabisbaixa.

- Pára de enrolar e sente-se aí - indicou com a cadeira como se estivessem na casa dela.

- Harry - disse ela encarando o garoto - Seus avós estão vivos!

Harry se sentiu indiferente, seu ouvido deu um pequeno estralo e ele começou a ouvir um som irritante "Piii", seu estômago brincou divertidamente pela sua barriga, ele não sabia o que dizer, que atitude tomar.

- Eu deveria ter contado - justificou Petúnia com pressa tentando justificar como se o Harry fosse se revoltar com ela.

- Calada! - gritou Sra. Figg sem olhar para ela, ainda com os olhos fixos em Harry - Eles são meus amigos.

Harry fingiu erguer as sobrancelhas.

- Eles moram em Shurey?

Ela tossiu por alguns segundos e começou a massagear o seu gato, de modo que tia Petúnia olhava com ar de nojo pois ela podia ver no ar alguns pêlos de gato sobrevoando a mesa de jantar.

- Eles não moram aqui.

- Eu os conheço?- perguntou enquanto uma teoria inexplicável rondava sua cabeça, a pior das teorias, Dumbledore? Tinha sentido...

- Creio que somente sua avó - disse ela olhando Petúnia enquanto Harry tirava Dumbledore dos pensamentos com dificuldade - E você? Onde já se viu? Escondeu isso do garoto por... - ela começou a contar nos dedos e logo em seguida berrou espantada - POR 16 ANOS!

- Farei 17 semana que vem - interferiu o garoto coçando o queixo peludo como se fizesse extrema diferença.

- Piorou! - berrou ela espantada se levantando e o deixando o gato desfilar pela mesa.

A idosa rodeava a mesa, sob os olhares espantados de Petúnia e curiosos de Harry.

- Pode me dizer ao menos quem é a minha avó?- perguntou se levantando e ficando de frente a ela, impedindo que ela desse uma terceira volta completa pela mesa tentando deixar Harry no maior suspense.

Ela olhou para ele com certo ar de desconfiança, como podia fazer tanto suspense se em 15 minutos estava berrando com Petúnia por não ter revelado a verdade?

- Queres mesmo saber?

- CLARO - respondeu como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Ela olhou para Petúnia que esticou as sobrancelhas e pulou da cadeira, ainda encarando Arabella.

- Não! Não volte no passado, eu não quero lembrar dos meus pais!- disse agoniada com a respiração falhando.

- Se você não quer ouvir, que saia deste cômodo - disse ela apontando o guarda-chuva para Petúnia, enquanto ela não recuava para o espanto oculto da Sra. Figg - O menino tem o direito de saber - e virou para Harry - Não é mesmo?

- É, claro! - respondeu olhando para Tia Petúnia e para a Sra. Figg ao mesmo tempo.

- Cuidado! - disse a Sra. Figg rondando Harry - Você vai se assustar quando souber da verdade.

Harry estava começando a ficar aborrecido, ela estava enrolando demais para contar uma simples verdade, era simplesmente muito suspense por uma coisa tão séria.

- Sim, sua avó é a...

- Dim Dom! - tocou a campainha interrompendo e Harry se lembrou nitidamente do ano retrasado, enquanto Harry tentava conversar com os tios e as corujas entravam, fora extremamente comédia.

- Francamente - berrou a Sra. Figg jogando os braços no tronco, agora quem estava irritada era ela.

- Salva pelo gongo! - respondeu Petúnia antes de sair correndo da cozinha para abrir a porta.

Harry bufou faíscas.

- Eu realmente a conheço? A senhora tem certeza?

- Sim - respondeu secamente - Aposto que você não a esqueceu tão cedo disse a Sra. Figg puxando a mão do garoto e acariciando levemente com as unhas.

Harry olhou para as costas das mãos como se houvesse alguma coisa e puxou com pressa.

- Não pode ser - disse espantado quase aos gritos parecendo uma criança mimada e abandonou a cozinha correndo para o seu quarto, passou por Petúnia que assinava lentamente um papel para entregar ao carteiro.

- Menino Potter, volte aqui! - berrou a Sra. Figg cambaleando até o Hall.

- A senhora não disse a ele o que não devia, não é mesmo, Arabella?- perguntou Petúnia fuzilando a Sra. Figg com os olhares, ao mesmo tempo em que o carteiro recebia a correspondência astuto.

- Ele deduziu – respondeu - Preciso dizer a ele toda verdade.

Petúnia ajudou subiu correndo até o quarto de Harry e logo em seguida a Sra. Figg chegou.

- Harry, abra essa porta! - berrava a tia socando a porta.

- Por que você nunca me disse, Tia?- perguntou Harry aborrecido.

- Harry, vamos explicar tudo - gritou a Sra. Figg.

Harry abriu a porta, cairia bem uma conversa agora.

- Tia Petúnia, eu conheço Dolores Umbridge! - respondeu Harry olhando a tia com meiguice.

Tia Petúnia soltou uma olhar zangado para a Sra. Figg.

- Quem deu autoridade para a senhor...

- Ela foi professora do Harry - explicou Sra. Figg.

Harry se arrependeu profundamente de perguntar quem era sua avó.

- Mas eu não entendo, minha mãe não era mestiça?- perguntou Harry se sentando na escrivaninha, enquanto a Sra. Figg sentava na cama do garoto e apoiava o guarda chuva no chão ao mesmo tempo que apoiava o queixo nele.

- A Umbrigde também não é bruxa.

Harry escutou bem no fundo um vaso se espatifar.

- Umbrigde não é bruxa?- perguntou assustado.

- Não, ela é trouxa, apenas foi para o Ministério como Bruxa, está sendo caçada por todo país, pois ela passou a perna em muita gente, como você acha que ela recebeu a carta de Hogwarts?

Petúnia e a Sra. Figg se entreolharem.

- Ninguém recebe a carta de Hogwarts sem ter influência bruxa na família! Ninguém, não _existe _exceção!

Harry contemplou Petúnia e a Sra. Figg, assustado, enquanto Petúnia se tranqüilizava, seu coração disparou.

- Vocês já se conheciam... - resmungou Petúnia olhando para o chão.

- Talvez foi por isso que Umbridge apoiou tanto o Snape.

- Exatamente - respondeu ela segurando o gato - Mas está do lado de Voldemort, Harry.

- Por que? Ela devia estar do nosso lado, a filha dela foi morta por Voldemort!

- Ela se rendeu ao lado das trevas para não sofrer - a Sra. Figg se levantou e disse - Um dia você vai entender tudo, eu só queria dizer para tomar cuidado com essa bruxa, pois ela está procurando você.

- Umbridge, me procurando?

- Exatamente, ela está procurando você, e seu avô, Harry, é uma pessoa doce.

Harry deu um salto da escrivaninha ficando quase de frente a Arabella.

- Como ele se chama?- perguntou com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Blue Hogan Evans, um grande batalhador, esse sim foi bruxo.

Harry sorriu e abraçou a Sra. Figg com força.

- Obrigado mesmo.

- Ah, e parabéns pelo seu aniversário - disse depois do abraço - Andei conversando com o pessoal da Ordem, você terá uma grande surpresa.

Harry riu e olhou para Tia Petúnia.

- Tudo bem, eu a desculpo.

Elas sorriram e deixaram Harry sozinho no canto, precisava pensar...


End file.
